


City of Stars

by congrats_friend



Category: shane and friends
Genre: Bottom!Garrett, For the First Time in Forever, M/M, Pining, a bottom garrett smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 00:24:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15762804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/congrats_friend/pseuds/congrats_friend
Summary: Garrett has been pining over Andrew for as long as he can remember, and being the oblivious little cutie pie that Garrett is, he never noticed Andrew had feelings as well. NSFW, SMUT





	City of Stars

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT READ if you are NOT a fan of NSFW/SMUT. You have been warned  
> Also I haven’t written in like 7 months so  
> Also Andrew is gay af au

It was another hot, summers day when Garrett watts was walking into the house of the pig queen himself, Shane to deliver some breakfast burritos and maybe see Andrew. He rang the doorbell and waited for a while, hearing screams and clutters of objects before Shane opened the door.

“Hiiii!” “Heyyy!!” Garrett said, greeting his friend and giving him the burritos.

“Where’s Ryland?” Garrett asked, sort of looking around for the skinny little man. “Oh he’s with Morgan shopping for Gucci probably.” “Can’t relate,” shane snickered with his hand over his mouth and Garrett giggles.

“Is Andrew here?” As soon as Garrett said that, Andrew came out of freaking no where and went up to greet Garrett.

“Soooo I have something planned for the two of you~” Shane said, clapping his hands together. “Oh god,” Andrew said, earning a snort from Shane and yet another giggle from Garrett.

“So I’m going to lock you two inside of the haunted room together and you’ll tell me what you find!” Shane said in his usual pig tone. 

Garrett gulped and almost dropped his ‘not-into-Andrew-façade’ and Andrew stared at Shane with a confused look in his eyes.

“Okay, time to go inside!” Shane beckoned, Garrett shouting little protests and Andrew laughing.

As soon as Garrett and Andrew were pushing inside of the room, a lock could be heard and Shane saying, “Have fun, kids!” Along with receding footsteps.

Andrew gulped and looked at Garrett ten seconds longer than he should have. “U-Umm, do I have something on my face?” Garrett asked, tilting his head and staring at Andrew.

Andrew blushed a soft pink color and shook his head.

“Actually, I have been meaning to tell you something, Garrett.” Andrew said, all of a sudden very serious.

“O-Oh...what is it?” Garrett said nervously, well aware of the fact that Andrew was only serious in certain occasions.

“I....”, he sighed before continuing his statement. “I’ve had a crush on you for so long, and I know you won’t reciprocate them!” Andrew said, hushing Garrett of little protest. “But I just needed to get it off my chest.”

After a short amount of time went by, Garrett suddenly got a boost of confidence and grabbed Andrew by his hoodie collar and kissed him, holding his face in one hand and his hoodie collar in the other.

Andrew was shocked, but quickly recovered to wrap one arm around Garrett’s waist and deepen the kiss.

Soon enough, they broke apart for air and Garrett said in a timid voice, “Do you wanna do anything else...?” 

Andrew nodded as quick as he could and let Garrett kiss him again. He was backed up into a wall and pinned for a while, until he turned the tables and pinned Garrett’s hands to his sides with both of his hands. 

Garrett, now aroused, whimpered softly into their heated kiss as Andrew’s grip on his wrists tightened increasingly fast.

As soon as they broke off their kids for the second time, they wasted no expense in fumbling to tear off the others clothes, Andrew working on Garrett’s shirt and Garrett on Andrew’s belt.

Soon Andrew got annoyed and finally ripped the remaining buttons off and went back to kissing Garrett passionately.

Since they had a few work-out machines not in use, Andrew decided to check the closet for some lube, to no avail. He sighed and thought, ‘Well I’ll just have to use spit I guess,’

He fast-walked back to Garrett and wasted no time in tearing off his jeans and his boxers, Garrett zipping down Andrew’s zipper and palming his erection. Andrew moaned and tilted his head back.

As soon as Garrett was naked and Andrew shirtless, Andrew shoved Garrett softly onto the hard, wooden floor, earning an ‘oof’ from Garrett. Garrett looked up at Andrew and watched as the man came down between his legs, kissing down from his jaw to his stomach and spat on his hand, only to rub it on Garrett’s throbbing dick.

Garrett bit his lip softly and saw Andrew take the tip and put it into his mouth, licking the underside and caressing his balls.

Garrett let out a squeak as Andrew went lower, beginning to bob his head up and down and rubbing his hand over the parts he couldn’t reach.

Garrett put one hand on his mouth and closed his eyes, covering his sweet, whimpers and moans, and as Andrew increasingly got lower, his blush began to turn into a lovely velvet red.

Andrew looked up at Garrett and saw a beautiful man, being so adorable and cute. He grabbed the hand that was on Garrett’s chapped lips and pinned it to the side of the floor, and began to deep throat Garrett’s dick.

Garrett gasped out of surprise and whimpered, tilting his head back and balling his hand into a fist.

He bit his lip as Andrew continued to suck on his dick. A tingling sensation ran down Garrett’s spine and he said,”A-Andrew! I-I’m-“ He was cut off by Andrew taking him so deep, that his nose was directly next to his lower stomach and Garrett care inside of Andrews mouth.

Garrett’s chest heaved heavily as he lifted his head back to its original position, when all of a sudden, Andrews hands were on his hips and he was on his hands and knees.

Garrett looked back and saw Andrew spitting on his fingers and his own cock, getting ready to prepare Garrett’s asshole.

Garrett bit his lip and arched his back quite noticeably and Andrew growled, slipping one finger inside of Garrett. Garrett gasped and moaned, out of surprise.

He felt the finger slide deeper inside of him and rock back and forth, searching around for his prostate. After a few short seconds, Andrew decided to add another finger, beginning to scissor Garrett rather quickly.

Garrett groaned and arched his back more, trying to get Andrew’s fingers deeper inside, when all of a sudden, a jolt of pleasure ran through his body and he moaned loudly before putting his head to the ground.

Andrew smirked and added a third finger, still scissoring Garrett right next to his prostate.

Garrett whined and said, “Andrew please,” Andrew grabbed the long part of Garrett’s hair, tilting his Hess back into Andrew. “Please what?” Andrew growled, all of a sudden dominance laced in his voice.

Garrett whimpered and said, “Please fuck me, Andrew!”

Andrew abruptly pulled his fingers out of Garrett and lathered some more spit onto his own dick. He grabbed the base and put it up against Garrett’s quivering asshole.

Garrett bit his lip as Andrew released his hair. “Are you sure you want this?” Andrew asked, suddenly becoming worried.

Garrett groaned and pushed his ass back on Andrew. “Please yes Andrew!” 

Andrew smiled and began to push his cock inside of Garrett. Garrett gasped and looked back to see how big Andrew was and hot damn! He was pretty big and thick.

Garrett turned back and laid his arms down. A few seconds past and Andrew was still pushing inside when finally, he bottomed out, putting his front onto Garrett’s sweaty back. 

He propped himself up and gripped onto Garrett’s hips, starting a slow rhythm. Garrett moaned softly, arching his back more into Andrew.

“Please go faster!” Garrett whined, and Andrew quickly complied. His hips began to quicken and soon enough his hips snapped back and forth into Garrett’s surprisingly plush tush.

Garrett’s body was rocking back and forth, along with the rhythm of Andrew’s rabbit-like pace. He let out tint whimpers and moans as Andrew kept pounding his ass hard.

Andrew’s hands left Garrett’s hips and instead grabbed his shoulders, pulling Garrett up to Andrew’s back. One of Andrew’s hands slipped over Garrett’s stomach and the other grabbed his hair, tilting his head back and revealing his neck.

He bit into the soft skin, Garrett letting out a tiny squeak and pushing his ass back onto Andrew’s crotch. He sucked a dark purple mark into Garrett’s soft skin and continued to pound into Garrett.

Garrett whimpered loudly and he said in a whine, “Andrew, f-fuck I’m so close!” 

Andrew smirked and pounded even harder into Garrett, Garrett sucking in a breath and his body shaking with pleasure.

“O-Oh! Andrew!” Garrett yelled as his eyebrows furrowed and he shut his eyes tightly, his mouth opening into a silent scream as he came for the second time, his cock softening.

Andrew soon felt the heat in his lower stomach as he slowed down his thrusts, instead focusing to thrust as deep as possible.

“Umph... G-Garrett, can I-“ “Yes Andrew oh my god yes,” Garrett whisper-shouted, sounding desperate.

After a few more thrusts, Andrew held Garrett’s waist and came deep inside of Garrett.

“What the fuck are they doing in there?” Shane whispered to Ryland and Morgan.

“Probably fucking,” Morgan said, eating her chipotle and Ryland agreed.

Andrew and Garrett inhaled and exhaled sharply almost in sync, Andrew slumping over Garrett’s body. 

“Wow.” Garrett said, his ass now aching for more.

“Yeah.” Andrew said in reply, pulling out of Garrett slowly.

A few minutes after they cleaned up, they both came out, Garrett’s hair messed up badly and Andrew’s belt undone.

“Hey guys,” Garrett said awkwardly as he tried to limp over to the couch and sit down, failing to find a comfortable position.

Shane gasped and Andrew smirked, patting Shane on the back.

“Oh shit I was right,” Morgan said to Ryland, who in reply said, “I thought Garrett would top,”

Shane went “what the fuck,” like in his conspiracy videos and Ryland and Morgan started laughing like crazy.

And all was well.


End file.
